Jon Treola
Jon Treola was a human who was part of the Spice Stealers Organization founded by Treola at the age of 13 when he stole his first spices from a Givin Mercenary who controlled the spice mines on the planet of Kessel. Relationship With Kollaca On a spice robbery on the Wookiee planet of Kashyyyk, Treola met a Wookiee named Kollaca. For the next few years the two went from planet to planet stealing spices. Thus Kollaca joined the Spice Stealers Organization. On the planet of Bozekane, the two made a daring attempt to steal spices from the Bozekanian crimelord Alokem. Alokem's guard Grubnux stored the spices in the cellar. The two made the robbery seen only by Grubnux and famous bartendar Wuher. After that Kollaca ordered several bounty hunters to find the two. Treola and Kollaca were split up after that and never saw each other for a long time. Rumor had it that Grubnux got his revnge on Treola and killed him. This was not true because Treola went back to Kashyyyk for most of the Clone Wars and participated in the Battle of Kashyyyk. During his participation, he worked with the Wookiee Auhsoj on repairing the Catamarans. However when Order 66 was issued, Treola, Auhsoj, and many Wookiees went hiding from the new reign of terror. The Empire was born thus launching the Great Jedi Purge. Final Years on Kashyyyk In the year of 9 BBY Treola was living with a tribe of Wookiees including Chewbacca, Auhsoj, a Wookiee Shaman, and Auhsoj's Gunsman. All of a sudden, Kollaca arrived with Wuher, his daughter Roodala, and Ithorian Momaw Nadon who had escaped Alokem's Empire and had killed him and Grubnux. Treola was busy searching the trees above. All of a sudden Auhsoj's Gunsman was shot by Bossk and his Guardsman. Two of Alokem's men were responsible however Treola punched Bossk and Drazil(Trandoshan). Auhsoj had killed Bossk's Guardsman. Sckarr had knocked Treola out of the trees and right in front of Kollaca. The two were once again reunited. But Admiral Edud and his men arrived at the spot. Jon Treola punched one man down giving his friends time to run. Only Momaw Nadon and Roodala had time to escape because Kollaca and Treola were pinned up against the wall, Wuher, Chewbacca, and Auhsoj were arrested, and the Wookiee Shaman was shot down by Bossk. The two soldiers responsible for pinning Jon and Kollaca against the wall failed because Bossk shot one solider while Jon knocked the other one off the edge to his death. Then they met up with the shuttle containing the prisoners. The two shouted at the officers boarding, getting one to turn around. However, Chewbacca through him off the edge to his doom. As for Wuher and Auhsoj, they were now prisoners of the Empire. Bossk, Drazil, and Sckarr showed up and challenged the three to a duel. However, the two Wookiees grabbed Drazil and threatened to shoot him. Jon punched down Sckarr, then he grabbed Bossk. The Trandoshan did not care about his friend and let the two Wookiees kill him. Then Bossk shot Jon Treola and then shot Sckarr because he was a double agent. After Bossk left, Jon Treola gave Kollaca some dying advice then perished. The two Wookiees would win the fight for Jon. Appearances *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 2: Escape Off of Bozekane *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 4: The Hunt For Jon Treola *Momaw Nadon: Ithorian Exile (The Untold Stories) Chapter 5: Standoff Category:Males Category:Humans